Club Dead: My Way
by Lady Doughnuts
Summary: The next part of the My Way Universe, Club Dead: My Way, takes place about six months after the end of the previous story. Watch what happens here as Eric and Sookie take to parenthood while also trying to cope with the demands of the hectic family live and asserting their power and control over the Kingdom of Louisiana. Brings in elements of Club Dead!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, everyone! It's back! I am now writing the My Way Universe once again! And, as promised at the end of Living Dead In Dallas: My Way, there is a bit of a time jump here – of about six or so months, bringing the date in the ficverse up to April 15****th**** 2012, therefore the events of the previous story were taking place in October 2011. **

**Also, apologies if there are any continuity errors in the first part of this story – my notes are a bit confusing! **

**I want to dedicate this story to ValhallaQueen123 who persuaded me to pull this one off of the shelf, dust it off and start writing it again! **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

**And don't forget to leave me a wee review at the end of the chapter! **

_Six months later …._

EPOV

"Good evening to you, lover" I said, just as I woke up from my daytime rest to find that my beautiful wife was in the bed beside me, completely surrounded by pillows and looking seriously uncomfortable while she continued to read a Game of Thrones – the novel that she had recently been working on, usually whenever she couldn't sleep and I was resting.

But then I supposed that she had every right to look as if she were uncomfortable – if I were nine months pregnant, I would look just a little bit uncomfortable too.

"Hey" she answered, putting her bookmark back inside at the appropriate page and then placed the book off to the side.

"How are you feeling today? Was the baby good for you?" I questioned, sitting up in the bed with my back against the pillows and the sheets pulled up around me.

"If you mean that my stomach is so big that I can't see my toes, and my ankles are so swollen that I can barely walk, I feel like a beached whale – even though all I want to do is eat junk food all day. And on top of that I have been puking non stop today. My back aches and it feels like I got cramps in my stomach. I feel like crap and it doesn't help looking at you and seeing that six pack that you have going on there, reminding me of the fact that you could have any woman that you want – vampire, human, werewolf or dung beetle. I'm just a fat bitch who is carrying a half human sprog! I'm surprised that you haven't cut all ties and ran already!" Sookie said, tears beginning to flow from her big blue eyes and down her cheeks.

Oh shit … crying women. Really not my speciality!

"Lover, why would I run? I want you, only you" I said, trying not to be hurt by the words that were coming out of her mouth – over the course of her pregnancy, I had come to learn that there were certain things that were coming out of her mouth, that I had to just learn to simply ignore and not take them to my head, while reassuring her at the same time. This was also not the first time that I had heard the "cut and run" rant.

"Because you could have anybody and yet here I am … with the most unsexy body that anybody ever had" she said, sniffling a little.

"Lover, I have told you and I will tell you again, your body is the sexiest one that I have ever seen in all of my thousand plus years on this earth. You are the one to carry my vampire baby, none of the other girls – or dung beetles as you say. You are the one that I want, Sookie. None of them. Come here" I said, and then pulled her off of the bed and put her onto my lap, where her head settled carefully into the crook of my neck, and allowed her hormones to settle down a little bit while rubbing her back, soothing her.

Those fucking hormones really were so fucking pesky – but I also learned that I had to be nice to them, since it was them that I had to thank for getting laid so many times during the pregnancy (well, up until the last couple of weeks, where her horniness had taken a complete nosedive and I could count on one hand the amount of times that we had had sex in that period of time on one hand and still have three spare fingers).

"Can you stay at home tonight, honey? I need to be near my husband, and it feels as though this baby is going to come sooner rather than later" Sookie answered, while keeping herself wrapped up close to me.

"Of course, lover" I answered – even though I desperately wanted to argue that the only work that I had been doing was the essential work that couldn't be held off until after the baby was born, and it was only talking me out for an hour or so every couple of nights for the last few weeks.

But my lover was far, far more important than any of that, I thought to myself. And I didn't want to miss one single moment of the birth – or the time before it or after it, especially before it since it was the last few selfish days that Sookie and I would get to spend completely alone with my wife.

"Come here" I said, leaning my head down towards her and placing my lips gently onto hers, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips that caused her to moan out loudly after a few seconds, and it was enough to make my cock stand to attention.

"Can you feel that, lover? Can you feel how much that my dick wants you, can you feel what you do to him? To me? Don't ever say that you are not good enough for me, Sookie. You are my beautiful wife and the only one that ever turns me on. I love you, Sookie. You are my lover, my wife and my appointed Queen of Louisiana. Do not ever think that you are not worthy of me, it is I who is not worthy of you, your love or your body" I said to her, while looking at her straight in the eyes while the honesty and the love radiated off of me through the bond that we shared.

**So … what do we think? Review to give me your thoughts ….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know it has been a while since I posted the last chapter, but better late than never right? **

**Also, I apologise in advance to you if I have made any mistakes in this chapter, it was a difficult one for me to write – not only because there are such changes happening in this chapter but also because I have never written a chapter like this before nor have I experienced it for myself. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Enjoy! **

SPOV

I nodded softly, beginning to feel slightly stupid for my hormonal attack.

"Do you understand me, Sookie. I won't have you thinking that you are unworthy of me. After one thousand plus years on this earth and everything that I have done in my life, it is most certainly I that doesn't deserve a wife like you" he said softly, and I slowly ran my hand up and down his dick.

I just gave him a shy smile.

"Can I have a cuddle before Doctor Ludwig comes here?" I asked him, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Of course you can lover, you don't even have to ask me for that" he said, and then we both slid back into the bed. I carefully laid my head onto my husband's chest, and wrapped my arms around his waist while he placed his large hand on top of my baby bump. We just lay there in silence for a few moments talking and relaxing. It felt good just to have this time alone with my husband.

That was until I began to feel a shooting pain coming from my lower back and pelvic area.

"Aww …" I complained at the feeling of it. Surely it couldn't be a contraction coming from the baby – I mean, he wasn't due until next week!

"Lover, what is it?" Eric asked, sounding a little bit panicked – he was probably thinking the exact same as what I was thinking.

"I think the baby is coming, Eric" I groaned as another contraction came, but this one was a little softer that time.

"Right … right. What do I do?" he asked, now seriously sounding panicked. Dear God. Eric – who was usually epic in emergency situations like this one, was now completely useless.

"Eric it is okay – Ludwig said not to panic if this happens, and to call her whenever my waters have broken, since this stage can last up to eight hours. But what you do need to do is go and call the rest of our family and let them know that the baby is coming. And can you send Pam to collect Gran for me, or see to it that she gets here safely?" I asked, eyeing my husband suspiciously from the other side of the room since he had jumped out of bed, ready to spring into action – it was quite comical really.

"Okay – okay. I can do that" he said, and then took off at vampire speed – even though he was still completely naked, downstairs to look for his mobile phone, just I felt more pain coming from my back. This phase continued for another couple of hours, during which time that the rest of the family appeared, and the contractions that I was having were growing more and more painful each time, before my waters broke.

"Eric!" I called from the bedroom – I hadn't moved at all since the first contraction started, to my husband who was downstairs opening the front door and helping Gran, Tara, Lafayette and Jason in. Pam had already arrived – and was in the room beside me, but we were still waiting on Daniel arriving from his trip to San Francisco (he was looking into buying some clubs up around that area), as well as Godric and Elizabeth coming back from Dallas.

"Lover" he replied, walking in through the bedroom door a moment later.

"My waters have broke. The baby is coming now" I said, sounding much calmer than what I really was – inside I was completely crapping it.

"Pam, call Ludwig!" he commanded, and she didn't have to be told twice. The little hobbit doctor arrived almost instantly. "Vampire – pull all of these sheets away from the bed so that I can actually have access to Sookie" she commanded of Eric while she started to poke around in what I had come to call her magic sack to pull out a little device that looked like a fancy ruler.

"Spread your legs" she commanded, and under normal circumstances, Eric would have had something to say but for now he just stood in silence while I did what I was told.

She then held the little device up to my cunt before studying it closely.

"Now it looks as if you are about 9 cm dilated – just another centimetre to go and then we will be all set for the birth" Ludwig said, while an extremely painful contraction came across my body, making me scream out.

"Lover…" Eric said, sounding now extremely panicked, while I reached out to grip his hand tightly.

"Oh my goodness – I can't wait to be a great grandma!" I heard Gran say as she climbed the stairs to our bedroom. And Eric was still almost naked – thanfully he had put on some boxers before my family had arrived.

"Uncle Jason is going to be the best!" I heard Jason say excitedly, and it sounded like he was following Gran up the stairs.

"You ain't got nothing on Aunt Laffy over here!" Lafayette said, while Tara just simply laughed.

"Eric – pull those sheets up" I commanded just before Gran, Tara, Jason and Lafayette entered in through the door, and thankfully he did before they saw anything – I hadn't been too worried about Pam seeing me naked. She had walked in on me and Eric having sex more times than what I could count so it wasn't anything that she hadn't ever seen before.

**So … what do we think? Review to send me your thoughts ….**


End file.
